1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable aerators and fertilizer applicators for subterraneously treating various plants, including trees, shrubs and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile fertilizer applicators that premeasure carefully administered fluid doses for pressurized application through probes that are manually forced into the ground. Known devices of this general nature are classified in U.S. Pat. No. Class 111, Subclasses 7.1–7.4.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art that the health or “wellness” of trees or shrubs can be maintained or enhanced by periodically injecting fertilizers or nutrients proximate the roots. A variety of systems exist in the art for subterraneously injecting various treating substances in the ground around the target roots. Additionally, it is known to loosen the soil by forcibly injecting compressed air into the ground adjacent the roots. Some prior art systems include a portable tank whose contents are forced into the ground with a manually-operated probe. Some larger systems include a mobile arrangement with a heavy trailer supporting a plurality of components such as pumps, tanks, controllers, compressors, valves and other components.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,545 issued to Joy on Feb. 28, 1989 proposes a hand-held apparatus for aerating and treating plants. An air hose is driven by a high pressure compressor and air tank unit, which draws water from a faucet. Granular fertilizer stored in a bin is suctioned into the fluid flow, and delivered subterraneously by a rigid tube that is inserted into a pre-drilled hole in the ground. Compressed air is used to loosen and treat the soil. Pressurized air forces the fertilizer into the ground, and pressurized water follows to dissolve and dilute the fertilizer, thereby moisturizing the soil and roots, and fertilizing the root system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,291 issued to Masuko on Jul. 25, 1989 discloses a mobile fertilizer applicator for treating soil with a pneumatic nozzle that injects fertilizer from its tip. The nozzle is forced into the ground, and thereafter blasts of air are delivered to the soil. Fertilizer stored within a holding chamber is pneumatically drawn out and forced into the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,287 issued Guin Jun. 19, 1990 discloses a mobile, subterraneous treatment apparatus for injecting fertilizer or nutrients into the soil adjacent plant root systems. A container for storing fertilizer communicates with a multi-valve holding chamber a various valves that control the delivery of fertilizer to an elongated applicator tube that is adapted to be inserted into the ground. The multi-valve holding chamber assembly prevents a stream of water from entering the closed container and permits a precise amount of fertilizer to be released into the elongated tube for subterraneous injection to the root zone. Eventually, moisture from the stream of water causes the dry fertilizer to block the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,750 issued to White on May 26, 1992 discloses a subsoil treatment system that subterraneously delivers compressed air via ground-piercing spike means. This mobile system is truck-mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,729 issued to Benner on Dec. 15, 1992 discloses an injector device for subterraneously dispensing fertilizer through a hollow, ground-penetrating probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,090 issued to Guzan on Apr. 2, 1996 shows a portable, gravity-operated system. A portable tank strapped to an operator feeds fertilizer to adjacent roots by gravity feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,586 issued to Hunt Feb. 6, 2001 shows a soil injection apparatus with a hydraulically operated probe. A pumping system is activated after the probe has been forced into the soil a predetermined depth to inject chemicals or nutrients. A control system activates the probe hydraulic system and liquid pumping system.
Known systems such as those described above have many attributes. However, they are often difficult to use. Quite commonly, fertilizer ejected from these systems is haphazardly ejected without being properly metered, and overdosing can result. Moreover, where repeated injections are necessary, the machine controls are cumbersome and inconvenient. Often the operator has to repeatedly move between a control box and the probe to complete a cycle, as all necessary controls are not conveniently accessible on the probe. Accordingly I have developed a combined system for remedying prior art problems and deficiencies.